The Nymph and her Wolf
by Auror Dora
Summary: REPOSTED! Following Remus Lupin from the time Harry leaves the Department of Mysteries, until the Order meets the children coming home on the Hogwarts Express.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be-it's a sad world.

Authur's Note:Yes, it has been posted before on my other account but it has now been beta'd so hopefully it's great...if notit's just tough cookies.

* * *

The Nymph and her Wolf

Chapter 1

"Harry-NO!" Lupin yelled after the fleeting figure.

"Leave him!" bellowed Dumbledore scanning the room. "I will take care of Harry, Remus, you help the others."

With that the silver bearded man swept past where Lupin and Neville were standing and through the door Harry had made his exit following Bellatrix Lestrange. Lupin focused his attention back to the task at hand, moving quickly he made his way to where Tonks lay, Neville hot on his heels.

"Is she…is she dead?" Neville asked Moody, peering past Lupin.

"Not anymore she's not," he grunted and put his glass eye back into its socket. "Don't know what hit her but I'm sure she'll be fine."

Mad Eye stood up straight and placed his hand on Neville's shoulder. "Come and help me with the others Longbottom. Remus, you take care of her, I've done most of it, and you just need to keep her stable till the healers get here."

"Sure," the werewolf said not really paying the older man any attention.

"We'll come back for them," Moody pointed towards where Dumbledore had left the remaining Death Eaters in the centre of the room. He noticed that Lupin wasn't taking any of this in, whether it was because his best friend had just died or the fact that another close friend was lying on the floor close to deaths door he didn't know.

Moody pushed Neville forward and followed the young boy up the stairs to find his school friends beckoning Kingsley Shacklebolt to follow.

Remus held his wand over Tonks' still form and muttered a healing incantation under his breath, focusing all his anger and anxiety into the spell. A pink light shot out of the end of his wand and into her chest, spreading out over her body until it died out.

"Don't die on me Nymph," he begged, taking her still hand and stroking it.

He studied her true form closely. He, like Harry had seen her fall down from the blast by Bellatrix, he had seen the fiery short red hair grow longer and turn into the mousy brown it was now; her natural colour. That was never a good sign for a metamorphmagus; turning back to their regular form was a sure sign of weakness and impending death. Lupin closed his eyes to shut out those thoughts, it wasn't always the case, some survived.

Lupin smiled, he could just picture her face when she realises that she isn't allowed to change for a while after she is healed properly. He knew she didn't like her regular, boring hair, but he did. He liked everything about her, not that he'd ever told anyone least of all Sirius; after all she was his niece, sort of.

He didn't know how long he had sat on the cold stone floor stroking Tonks' hand, willing her to wake up. His musings were interrupted by ministry officials-mainly Aurors-bursting into the room, they set about reciting the Death Eaters their rights and putting enough charms on them that they wouldn't be able to move of their own accord for weeks.

One of the Aurors walked over to where Remus was sitting, his body hiding Tonks.

"Sir," the man said cautiously, stepping closer "we have arrested the Death Eaters and the children have been sort…Tonks!" he cried as he recognised the girl lying on the floor.

The young man turned to one of the others. "Get a healer down here pronto!" he ordered. A woman rushed off to return minutes later with an older man in green robes, obviously they had gotten the call that there were casualties while they were on duty at St Mungo's and had apparated to the Ministry. Remus stood back to give the healer room to work.

"We need your name and a statement," the young Auror was talking to him again.

"Remus Lupin," he said snapping out of the trance he was in. "He-who-must-not-be-named…what happened to Harry and Professor Dumbledore?"

The young man shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Well, uh, You-know-who was here, in the Ministry," the boy said disbelievingly. "I saw him disappear, then Dumbledore sent Potter back to Hogwarts and gave his statement to Mr Fudge before sending us down here to look for you and the others."

The healer looked up to Remus. "Do you know what hit her?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I don't know what with," Lupin recalled.

"Well, what ever it was, it was bloody powerful," he said almost in awe. "We have to take her to St Mungo's for further treatment but she should make a full recovery. Does she have any family we can contact?"

"No," he replied remorsefully, "her parents are out of the country, I'll come with her."

"Good, while you're at it we can sort that out," he said pointing to the blood on Lupin's robe.

"That's not my blood," he said quietly.

"Oh, well that doesn't matter. Come on," he said pointing his wand at Tonks and producing the levitation spell.

"How are the children?" Lupin asked walking along side the healer.

"They will be fine. The Weasley girl has broken her ankle, her brother is now free of the brain and has been sedated until the laughing stops, the Longbottom boy has a broken nose, the weird young girl is bruised a little and the other girl, Miss Granger is still unconscious. It's nothing Madame Pomfrey can't handle."

Remus nodded and followed them out into the Atrium, which looked like a bomb had hit it. He spotted the now reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts talking hastily to Cornelius Fudge who looked very embarrassed and scared. Dumbledore noticed the procession of Aurors, Death Eaters and the casualties, and made his way over to them.

"It seems that Voldemort has no helpful followers anymore, dear me he will be disappointed," he said looking tired, before turning to the healer and Tonks. "The children have all been transferred to Hogwarts infirmary, Poppy would like you to pop in and see them in a few days."

"Certainly Albus," the small healer smiled.

"How is young Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked while scanning Lupin's anxious face.

"She is strong Albus, nothing she can't handle," the healer said hopefully. "I think we better get her off to St Mungo's though, Remus has offered to go with her."

"Very well Garron, I must get back to my school. She will make it Remus, Nymphadora won't go without a fight," he said placing a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Travel well my old friend," said Garron before pushing the floating form of Tonks to go on.

* * *

After two days of watching healers come and go attending to Tonks as she lay peacefully on the hospital bed, Lupin had gone back to the Order's HQ for a well earned rest. The healer on duty had told him that there would be no visible signs of improvement for another day or so and that he should go home and get some rest, only after Mr Weasley had offered to stay had he complied.

He stood now looking into the bathroom mirror, his eyes red and puffy from the hour he had just spent crying, his slightly grey hair a mess from rubbing his hands through it because of the frustration that he couldn't do anything to help anyone at the moment. He couldn't readily console Mrs Weasley who was sitting in the kitchen, because he needed time to process the events from Friday nights show down in his own mind, Sirius' death and Tonks' almost fatal injuries. He used his time in the bathroom to mourn for the first time the loss of his friend more than anything, he had to be strong for when Tonks wakes up and has to be told of the death. He had to be strong for her.

A knock on the door told him he had spent enough time alone with his thoughts and that Mrs Weasley had made some lunch.

An hour later the healer on duty was welcoming him back.

"Don't stay away for long do you Mr Lupin?" the young man smiled. "Not that I blame you, she is a very attractive girl."

Lupin ignored his comments and opened the door to the ward to greet Arthur Weasley. Before he had even taken two steps forward Arthur bounded over to him.

"She moved!" he exclaimed excitedly. "She moved her head!"

"But the healers said…"

"Who cares what they said? She moved; she's getting better," Arthur cut in practically dragging the startled man over to Tonks' bed and pushing him into the chair.

"Hey Tonks, I'm back," he whispered to her then turned to face Arthur. "Molly says to get home soon or your soup will have gone cold. We also had an owl from Ron and the twins; Ron says that Ginny sent the owl because he is confined to the infirmary at the moment but will be out soon because he feels much better, and the twins say they want to join us at the station to pick the kids up."

"Good, good. I better get home then," he grabbed his muggle jacket and hurried out of the room. "I can't wait to tell everyone the news!"

Lupin shook his head and turned back to the bed. He smiled to himself when he noticed that Tonks was now facing him, instead of away. He took her hand and sank back into his chair to find a comfy spot.

The healers changed shifts, Remus was glad that little prick of a healer was gone, replaced by the friendly, if a bit nosy, woman that he had gotten to know over the last two days. She walked into the room with her tubby legs and smiled around the room, her gaze stopping on Remus.

"Now dear, have you been home at all? Got any sleep? Had anything to eat?" she asked bustling over.

"Yes, no and yes," he replied, "in that order."

"Couldn't sleep huh?" she asked, not waiting for his reply. "Well, I'm not surprised after what happened, it was all over the Prophet this morning. I saw your name dear," she paused for breath letting Remus cut in.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Well, she has improved much faster than we had expected but we didn't know what hit her, it shouldn't be long now," she smiled. "Don't worry so much dear, she is out of the woods at last."

"Sure?"

"Absolutely, the colour is coming back into her cheeks and she has shown signs of brain activity," she paused and sat on the end of the bed. "She will be back to her usual perky self in no time. Believe you me, Nymphadora Tonks has been in here enough times for me to tell you that!"

Remus smiled at this information, it would explain why so many healers had come in and shaken their heads muttering things like '_What have you done now Nymphadora?_' or '_Dear me, you should really not go looking for trouble, you attract enough as it is_.'

"I don't advise you tell her of Mr Blacks death for a while though," the hefty woman recommended. "Might shake her up a bit more than usual at the moment."

"She has a right to know."

"You do what you feel is best, but be ready for the emotional roller coaster that goes along with stuff like this," she warned before totting off to do her rounds.

"I will be," he whispered running his fingers over the back of Tonks' hand, he'd be there for her throughout.

* * *

Please leave a lovely little comment-I have no friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Please review, it does wonders for a girls self esteem.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tonks' stirring in the bed woke Remus, the slight twitch of her hand jolting him into consciousness. His eyes flew open to look at, could he say the woman he loved? The healer woman was standing next to the bed where Tonks lay squirming around.

"Hello sleeping beauty," she smiled at him. "Don't worry, it's the last effects of the spell wearing off."

Tonks jerked and almost fell on top of Remus who gently pushed her back onto the bed. She lay still again. Pushing the hair out of her face, Remus could see her nose wrinkle up and her eyebrows crease, he traced his fingers over the cute wrinkles she made and whispered to her, "You can't do that, wait till you're better."

Remus took a sharp intake of breath when he realised she had opened her eyes and was looking directly at him.

"Well it's about time Missy, this young gentleman has been very worried about you," the healer said before walking off to give them some privacy.

"Hi," Remus said removing his hand from her face and looking quite embarrassed.

"Hi," she said back, equally embarrassed. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Fighting that Lestrange woman, she blasted me with some spell-or-other, not much after that," she frowned.

"Well, you fell down to the bottom of the steps; that was quite a way. Bellatrix Lestrange went on to fight Sirius, the prophesy smashed while Neville Longbottom and Harry were trying to escape, Dumbledore turned up and rounded up the last of the Death Eaters then went after Harry who was chasing Lestrange into the Atrium. In the end, You-Know-Who was once again scared away by Dumbledore, we got you out and to St Mungo's, the children are back at Hogwarts and the Death Eaters are in Azkaban for the moment."

"So not much then?" she joked earning her a smile from Remus, even if it didn't last long. "What's wrong?"

"Um, well while he was fighting Lestrange, Sirius fell through the archway in the death room," he said quietly.

"No, he can't have!" she said accusingly. "Don't lie to me. He, I mean, no!"

"Nymph, he did okay?" Lupin said grabbing her arms. "He's gone, but you still have everyone else in the Order, we're here for you," he sighed. "I'm here for you," he said quietly looking her directly in the eye.

He could see the tears building up in those beautiful grey eyes as she leant into his chest and sobbed. "Don't you dare leave me as well!"

"I won't," he whispered closing his arms around her back, letting the tears flow from his eyes as well and kissing the top of her head.

When Tonks' breathing had evened out and she was no longer sobbing, Remus lowered her back onto the bed and pulled the blanket around her more. He placed a kiss on her forehead and went back to his chair to sleep.

Remus woke to the noises of people bustling around and hushing each other. He cracked open an eye and came face to face with Mad Eye Moody, which is not the first thing you want to see when you wake up in the morning!

"This ones awake," the ex-Auror cried. "How you doing Lupin?"

"Okay, what are you lot doing here?" he asked as he saw Mr & Mrs Weasley, the twins, Bill and Kingsley Shacklebolt surrounding the bed and his chair.

"Come to take you and Tonks home," Molly smiled. "You've been prescribed lots of sleep and food."

"But I'm fine," he said struggling against Moody to get out of his chair.

"You stay there boy, you can get up when we are ready to leave," he said while his false eye span around in its socket. "You slept right through some mad person coming into the ward and singing 'There's a Hole in my Cauldron', that has to tell you something."

"So I was tired, I'm fine now and where is Tonks?" he demanded.

"I'm right here," she said walking back into the room wearing a tight pink t-shirt and a pair of tatty jeans, with the prick of a healer he had met briefly the day before. "Went to get a drink and met…sorry what was your name again?"

Any jealousy he had been feeling seemed to evaporate as the healer turned a deep shade of crimson and muttered something about having to go and see a man about a gnome.

"You sure know how to get rid of 'em Tonks," Fred laughed.

"Well you know it's a very useful skill. Had to make the most of my talents," she grinned before looking into Remus' eyes and blushing a little.

Mrs Weasley smiled then started rounding up people. "Okay, lets get going," she grabbed Lupin and Tonks by their arms and dragged them forward knowing that the rest would follow.

* * *

They arrived back at number twelve, Grimmauld Place at around eleven o'clock. Mrs Weasley went straight to the kitchen and made some drinks, the rest of the rabble followed.

"How do you feel Tonks?" Molly asked when they were all sat around the large table.

"Fine," she replied quietly. "I guess. It just feels weird without Sirius," voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"Yes, it is, but we'll get through it," Arthur said. "He was a good man and will be greatly missed, now that his charges have been cleared and the public know the truth."

After a while of talking, Tonks excused herself to go to bed because she was tired, half an hour later Remus went to look for her to see if she wanted anything to eat. He found her sitting on the drawing room floor facing the tapestry with the family tree on. He hovered in the doorway trying not to disturb her as she angrily shot sparks at Bellatrix Lestrange's face on the tree. She shot Lucius Malfoy and his wife and son, then went on to other relatives she didn't care for.

Remus gave a false cough and knocked on the door.

"What?" she snapped before seeing who it was. "Oh, sorry."

"No need to apologise to me," he said walking over to her and crouching down. "Just don't point that thing at me."

Her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes were red, her tears must have blurred her vision because there were holes all over the wall opposite.

"I could kill her," she said through gritted teeth.

"I reckon you'd have to join the queue first," he smiled slightly. "Look about yesterday, I didn't mean, I, I thought…"

Tonks placed a finger over his mouth and smiled. "Did I say I minded?"

She leant into him and covered his lips with her own, her finger slowly tracing the outline of his jaw. Remus brought his hands up and around the back of her, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. After a while Lupin pulled back gasping for breath.

"Nymph, I didn't know you felt like that."

"I didn't know you did," she laughed. "What a pair?"

"Yeah, we are," he let out a yawn. "So maybe I am still a bit tired." "Me too," Tonks said yawning. "Bed?" 

"Sure," he smiled and pulled her up with him, they made their way to the room that Lupin had adopted and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Where have they got to?" Molly asked flopping into a chair.

"Don't worry Molly, they are both sound asleep," Alistair Moody said, his glass eye spinning back to face the woman.

"Well they have been through a lot," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes they have, they are also grown people who can look after themselves mum," Bill said.

"Come off it Bill," George laughed.

"Yeah, mum would try and mother Dumbledore if he let her," Fred added.

"They may be adults, but everyone can do with some motherly love every now and then," Molly huffed trying to defend her place in the Order hierarchy of status.

"I don't think they need motherly love right now Molly," Moody said. "They just need each other."

"They aren't in bed together are they?" Fred asked.

"Now, I didn't say that…"

"But you meant it," George cut in.

"I…"

"They aren't?" Molly asked.

"Okay, they are, but they are asleep," the old man growled.

"About, bloody, time!"

"Arthur!" Molly cried.

* * *

Two days later they were all crowded into Kings Cross Station with the rest of the families of the students at Hogwarts, patiently waiting for the train to pull in and the children to emerge through the barrier.

"You shouldn't have tried to do it yet, the healers said wait a couple of days," Lupin was saying to Tonks who was quietly pleased with her now bright pink hair.

"Stop fussing, you're getting worse than Molly!" she whispered before kissing him on the cheek. "Anyway, it has been a couple of days."

"I prefer your normal colour," Remus muttered, his voice being drowned out by Mrs Weasley lecturing the twins.

"I don't know where you got the money for the joke shop but you don't have to spend your profits on new jackets, ones that cost heaven knows how much! You're brother will be jealous no doubt and ask for one, how am I supposed to affo…Ron, Ginny!" she cried running forward to hug her two youngest, the conversation with the twins forgotten.

Remus smiled and pulled Nymphadora forward to great the new arrivals together, somehow everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed just press the little button on the left and leave me a comment...please? Do I sound desperate enough yet? lol


End file.
